Esprit d'Equipe
by Touffe
Summary: Suite à la sauvage attaque de Minerva McGonnagall contre Snape et pour rabibocher les maisons, Dumbledore décide d'organiser un grand match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor/Serpentard à Serdaigle/Pouffsouffle. Mais pour ça, il va d'abord falloir que Wood et Flint se tolèrent ! /!\ Slash Oliver Wood Marcus Flint /!\


Marcus Flint avala sa salive difficilement, enfoncé dans un des sièges ouvragés du bureau de Dumbledore. Il tourna lentement la tête vers le garçon assis à côté de lui. Oliver Wood était réputé pour son hyperactivité ainsi que pour sa capacité à ne dormir que deux heures par semaine. Il était impossible pour une personne normalement constituée de tenir plus d'une semaine 24h/24 avec lui. Alors plus d'un mois... Pourtant c'est ce que Dumbledore leur demandait. Organiser des entraînements conjoints entre leurs deux équipes, afin de participer à la fin du mois d'Avril à une rencontre opposant Gryffondor/Serpentard à Serdaigle/Poufsouffle. Et tout ça dans le but de…

« ― Rassembler et unir les quatre maisons de Poudlard ! Comprenez-bien je ne peux plus fermer les yeux sur les manifestations de violence entre les maisons, fit Dumbledore. L'autre jour encore, lors de la défaite de Gryffondor, lorsque le professeur McGonnagall c'est attaqué au professeur Rogue à l'aide de son…

Il s'interrompit en prenant l'air inquiet de celui-qui-en-a-trop-dit et s'empressa de changer de sujet.

― Enfin bref, je vous demande donc d'adopter une attitude des plus exemplaires en entraînant vos équipes ensemble ! J'aimerais aussi que vous trouviez du temps libre pour organiser une vraie campagne d'amitié intra-maisons. Il nous faudra de nouvelles tenues de Quidditch aux couleurs de vos deux équipes…

― Et des porte-plumes, c'est très important, les porte-plumes, lança le tableau d'un homme doté d'un fort strabisme divergent avant de se rendormir. »

Flint fit une grimace. Dumbledore tentait-il de l'achever ? Rien que ces dix-minutes assis à côté de Wood et il avait déjà envie de s'enfuir en courant. Celui-ci tapotait des doigts sur le bureau en se dandinant sur sa chaise, posant des questions au Directeur sur un sujet flou pour le Serpentard. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Comment allait-il expliquer la situation à ses joueurs ? Des idées dingues lui traversaient l'esprit. Organiser un suicide collectif, assassiner tous les Gryffondor avant le match, partir étudier à Durmstrang… Il pouvait toujours prétexter une mononucléose ou un truc du style pour échapper à Wood, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son équipe. Enfin si, il pouvait se résoudre à ça, mais pas à voir Wood récolter tous les lauriers. Non, il devait le faire. Quitte à mourir de surmenage, il devait humilier les Gryffondor plus que tout : on leur donnait constamment le beau rôle et cela renforçait l'image des Serpentard « gros-vilains ». Pour la réputation de sa maison ainsi que pour sa propre dignité, il se donna un but ultime : briser l'équipe de Gryffondor pour briser leur maison en entier.

~GRAWAGADLEUBERG~

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il sortit du bureau du directeur. Alors qu'il élaborait des plans plus machiavéliques les uns que les autres, Wood lui attrapa l'épaule.

« ―Il faudrait qu'on commence à s'entraîner dès demain si on veut être près dans un mois, et au moins trois heures par jour !

― Trois heures par jour ? Tu déconnes ? Tu te rends compte qu'on a des cours aussi cette année ? Et je t'arrête tout de suite, j'ai aucune raison de passer du temps avec toi. Moins on se verra, mieux je me porterais, crois-moi.

_Oui,_ se dit Flint. _Quitte à lui pourrir la vie, Autant commencer tout de suite. _Mais Oliver parut plutôt déconcerté.

― Comment-ça, tu ne veux pas des balais ?

― Quoi les balais ? Quels balais ?

― T'as rien écouté ou quoi ? Dumbledore a promis de fournir des balais haut de gamme aux deux maisons qui gagneront le match, dit-il, agacé.

Marcus ne tiqua pas. Ça ne changeait pas grand-chose pour son équipe.

― On a déjà les Nimbus 2001 du père de Malfoy. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'embêterais à en avoir des nouveaux, surtout si ça t'avantage toi aussi.

― Vos Nimbus commencent à se faire vieux, ça ne vous ferait pas de mal de changer un peu. Pas que ça m'enchante de voir ta gueule d'aussi près tous les jours, mais j'imagine que passé le faciès, on s'habitue à l'odeur un jour ou l'autre.

― Crève !

― Pas avant d'avoir mes balais.

Flint réfléchit quelques instants. Il se fichait des balais, mais il devait avouer qu'il aurait du mal à casser du Gryffondor s'il se contentait d'ignorer leur capitaine de Quidditch.

― Ok, c'est d'accord.

― Alors à demain, 8 heures tapantes, dans le bureau des préfets. Dumbledore m'a filé la clef.

― Mais demain c'est Dimanche ! s'énerva Flint. »

Mais Wood était déjà parti, pressé d'annoncer la nouvelle à son équipe. Flint retourna à la salle commune et fit de même les réactions furent plutôt enthousiastes : Certains proposèrent d'aller casser les dents des Gryffondor, d'autres d'organiser un suicide collectif. « J'y ai pensé », leur dit Flint. Décidément, les Serpentard avaient vraiment l'esprit d'équipe.


End file.
